Sleeping With The Past
by CSI1983
Summary: When an old war buddy is killed and Booth framed for the crime, will Bones be able to prove otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - So here it is, my new fanfiction. I don't know if anything is going to happen with Booth and Brennan I guess I'll just have to see if the story calls for it. Construtive reveiws welcomed, no flames please! Oh and aside from the obvious, the main characters are not mine. I lost them in a game of snap._

**Sleeping With The Past**

Chapter One – Send me an Angel

Temperance sipped at the steaming mug of coffee in her hand, letting the caffeine work it's way into her bloodstream. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Disturbing dreams about clowns carrying off her parents kept her awake most of the night. She could hardly keep her eyes open and the desperate desire to curl and go to sleep was becoming almost overwhelming.

"Hey sweetie?"

Temperance left her head where it was, her chin resting on her chest.

"Hmm?"

She heard Angela shift deeper into the room, sensing her coming to stop somewhere to the left of where she was sitting.

"There are a couple of FBI guys out there. They said they were sent here by Booth."

Temperance felt suddenly awake, the thought of Booth being hurt hitting her like a sledgehammer, making her raise her head suddenly.

"Is Booth ok?"

Angela shrugged.

"All I know is that there are two very serious looking dudes in suits waiting to talk to you."

Temperance stood and walked out of her office, followed closely by the very curious Angela. The two black suited men, who would normally inspire fear and respect, looked ridiculous in comparison to all the other people running around in lab coats and latex gloves. Temperance studied them with hard eyes, not quite willing to talk to them. She had always hated how FBI people came in with a badge and expected instant respect. They were in her world now and she didn't offer respect unless it was earned or called for. These two had done neither.

"How can I help you?"

The taller of the two stepped a little closer to her and Temperance stood her ground, her eyes narrow. He was slightly taller then her but her was overweight and his stomach strained slightly against his shirt.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?"

Temperance frowned.

"You know who I am, the question is who are you?"

"I'm Agent Michaels and this is Agent Spencer. We were sent here to take you to HQ to talk to Agent Booth."

"Why? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. You just need to come with us."

Temperance exchanged a quick look with Angela, who nodded, before following the two agents to a black car and slipping into the back seat. In complete silence they drove to the FBI's HQ and soon Temperance found herself being pushed into a small white walled room. She only had a second to gather her thoughts before Booth came through a door that she hadn't realised existed. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt and he looked tired. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a tight hug, his mouth close to her ear, his voice low.

"Listen carefully. I'm going to put something up the back of your shirt, so don't flip me ok?"

Temperance said nothing as she felt Booth's hand slip under the back of her shirt, something paper brushing against her skin. He slipped it neatly under her bra strap before removing his hand.

"Read it only when you get back to the lab. And don't say anything about it ok?"

Temperance nodded slightly against his shoulder. His voice had a definite note of urgency to it and his body felt incredibly tense against hers and he had at least two days of facial growth that scrapped roughly against her skin. It felt like they had been hugging for hours but it must have been seconds because not black-suited guys came bursting into the room to break it up.

"Be careful ok Bones?"

She nodded again and her released her, settling himself onto a hard orange chair, Temperance doing the same.

"So how have you been Booth? I haven't seen you at the lab lately."

She tried to keep her voice light and casual but she was desperate to know the truth. Why did Booth look like he hadn't slept in days and why all this sudden secrecy?

"Oh I've been a bit busy."

It was like that for a few more minutes, a brainless snivel of conversation before she was ushered out of the room and back into the black car and just about pushed out of the doors and back into the lab. True to her word, Temperance waited until she was back in her office before pulling out the object from under her shirt. As she had suspected, it was an envelope with a piece of paper inside. Booth's handwriting was frantic and messy as it danced across the page.

_Bones,_

_I've been arrested to murder. That's why I had to see you. I need your help. I didn't do it, I was set up and I need you to find out by whom. You need to go and see a friend of mine Jerry Hanningan at the morgue, he'll help you sort out this mess. And take Angela with you. You made need her to do the talking to the non-science folk. And I need you to hurry on this Bones. If I go to jail, go into the mainstream, I'll be dead within the first week. I've made a lot of enemies in the last few years and most of them are just biding their time before trying to get me. Go and see Jerry._

_Booth._

Temperance felt all the air escape from her body and for once; she was at a loss on what exactly to think. Why would someone want to frame Booth for murder? What had he done that was so bad to warrant ruining his life? And just how in the world was she meant to help in something like this? She was an anthropologist; she dealt with bones, not forensics. But then again, if she could identify a four hundred year old set of bones then surely she could do something like this.

"Brennan, what do you know about this?"

Angela was holding up a copy of the newspaper, the head blaring louder then any sound could

_War Hero Murdered By Ex-Comrade!_

Temperance frowned as she snatched the paper from Angela's hands. The story was very small but it gave Booth's name and she felt her heart sink to the floor. Even if she did as he asked, this could ruin his entire career.

"Angela, you and I need to pay a visit to the morgue. I'll explain on the way."

XxXxXx

Even though she had been to the morgue before, Temperance had always hated the place. In the lab you had lights and noise but here there was nothing but this heavy weird silence, almost as if the dead were reinforcing it. She like noise and life, it reminded her that she was still living even though she sometimes didn't feel it. Angela was by her side but even her steps jolted a little as they passed body after body. It appeared that the morgue was going through a busy period. They swung open the doors and were confronted with a short man of about fifty, glasses balanced on his nose, his hair cut close to his head. He raised his head slightly at the sound of their footsteps, his eyebrow cocked.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Temperance stepped a little closer.

"I'm Temperance Brennan and this is Angela Montenegro. We're here to talk to you about Seeley Booth."

The small coroner gave a wide grin, revealing small white teeth.

"So you're the great Temperance he talks about. Lovely to meet you at last. Though I wish it was under better circumstance's."

The coroner removed his gloves and lab coat, motioning for the women to follow him back out of the room.

"I'm Jerry by the way. Come on, I'll take you ladies for coffee and I can give you what Booth told me too."

Angela gave Temperance a frown as they followed the man to the Starbucks they had passed earlier; her face a clear map of confusion and Temperance knew exactly what she was thinking. How can we trust this guy? How do we know he's for real? Temperance knew that if Booth trusted him then so should she. He would never put her in danger intentionally. They each ordered their coffees and settled themselves in a booth.

"So what can you tell us Jerry? We don't know much beyond this."

She gave him the letter that Booth had given her and watched the man read it with quick eyes. He nodded slowly, all traces of friendliness replaced with seriousness.

"He has been framed. Terry Manning was killed and it looks like Booth did it but I know he didn't."

"How?"

"Because in my thirty odd years as a coroner I have never met a more honest man then Seeley Booth. If he did it then it will be the first time I have ever read someone wrong. And you two must believe he's innocent otherwise you would not be here."

The coroner extracted a file from his coat, one that Temperance had never seen him put there, laying it out in front of the women before opening it to the first page.

"Ok so it went down like this. Booth was the last one to see Terry alive and he was heard threatening him. Next thing you know, he's dead with a bullet between the eyes and Booth's prints and DNA all over the house and the gun in question. Did you see Booth's hands?"

Temperance struggled to remember, before nodding slowly. His hands had been bandaged she had just never bothered to ask, figured that it was all part of the secret.

"Booth claims that they had gotten into a fist fight but they had made up and decided to go to his place for a beer. He handled the gun when Terry told him he had gotten it off the black market and Booth tried to get him to return it. This ended in yet another fight, only this time, Terry kicked Booth out. The killer, whomever he is, knew that Terry and Booth did not get on and he knew that Booth was in his house they night he was to be killed."

Angela, who had been sitting quietly, interjected with her own questioning at this point.

"How come they didn't get on?"

Jerry opened the file to the next page, handing her a long list of offences that had forced Terry out of the service. Rape, murder and robbery were just the two at the start.

"Booth knew he was a renegade. He fought the war not with his heart but with his gun and his hands. He would kill those _he _thought were bad news, not those that actually were. He was forced out when Booth laid a complaint against him."

Temperance looked over the picture of a very fresh looking Booth that was also in the file. He looked so young and free, as if nothing could prevent him from helping and serving his country. He had told her very little about what had gone on when he had been in the service but she knew that whatever he had done, whatever he had to do it had killed a part of him. The same part that smiled at her from these pictures. She had seen the results of war first hand but that was just with the dead. The living victims were something she had never had to deal with, until Booth came into her life that is. She knew he was victim; just one that hid his hurts and did his best to change the things he had done. She admired him for that.

"So that's why they think Booth did it, because it looks like he did. DNA, his hands and the gun all prove he did."

"Did they find GSR on him?"

Jerry and Temperance both glance at Angela, slightly surprised. Even Temperance didn't know what GSR was.

"Did they find any on him? If he killed this Terry guy, there should be GSR."

Temperance could feel the confusion work it's way onto her face. Jerry gave her a small smile.

"Gun shot residue was absent on his clothes. But he could have destroyed them easily enough. You ladies have a lot to contend with to get Booth out of trouble. The FBI don't believe him and neither does anyone else."

Temperance continued to look through the file, happy to deal with the facts and figures while the others talked. She knew that Booth was innocent. The man she called her friend would never do something like this. It went against everything he believed and every high standard he had ever set himself. This crime was not committed by Booth. She just needed to prove it.

"Hey Jerry?"

Jerry glanced at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Can you take us to the crime scene?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you continue to enjoy the sory. I aplogise for any mistakes found in this next chapter, i wanted to get it up before I went to bed so I am a little sleepy right now. Just thought I would give you all a little fore warning...

Chapter Two – Linger

Temperance was by no means ill experienced when it came to murder and the results of it. But walking into a crime scene that she knew Booth was tied into was something else entirely. The room seemed to have a weird hum of electricity and she could almost see Booth moving in the apartment. Her eyes travelled to a large circle of blood on the floor and then to the splatter on the walls, grey matter and bone still clinging to the bad wallpaper.

"The clean up crew will be here in about two hours so you had better get what you need and then we have to high tail it ok?"

Both women nodded, each moving to separate areas of the house. Temperance remained in the living room, her eyes drawn to the pictures on the walls of young men, arms around each other, guns slung over their shoulders. She picked out Booth immediately, his smile wide and disarming. He still smiled that way only there seemed to be less pride and happiness behind it.

"What do we know about Terry's life Jerry?"

Jerry leaned in the doorway, file open in his hand.

"He didn't have a girlfriend and was not married. He worked at a construction site but he had just gotten laid off when he was killed."

Temperance opened the fridge in the small kitchen, the smell of something rotting making her close it quickly. She moved onto the cupboards and finding nothing, began to rifle through his mail.

"And when exactly was he killed?"

Jerry turned a few pages before finding the one he desired.

"He died at approximately 10:45pm."

Temperance felt the relief sag through every part of her body, a smile stretching across her face.

"Jerry, I need you to take me to the FBI HQ."

Temperance looked at the man in front of her, refusing to believe what she had just heard.

"You honestly think that I would make this up to protect Booth? I'm not. It's the truth. He was with me at 10:45pm. He popped in for a quick visit and then he left again. If that man was killed at 10:45, how the hell did Booth do it?"

The Agent said nothing, just stood and left the small dark room. Temperance knew that if one more person asked her if she and Booth were having an intimate relationship, she was going to break every single bone in that person's body. She hated how people always thought they were having sex. At the moment, that was the last thing on her mind. She was startled when the door was yanked open and Booth pushed through it, his hair mussed and his eyes black and blue.

"Booth, what did they do to you?"

Booth waved away Temperance's concern, pulling her into a genuine hug this time. He was so glad that he had become friends with her and was happy that he had someone who would never let him down or doubt that he was truthful.

"Thanks Bones. You bought me some time."

Temperance felt the relief through his entire body; he was a little more relaxed then he was last time. Booth broke the hug and grabbed her elbow.

"We have to go."

Temperance led Booth out of the building and into the waiting truck, Angela and Jerry greeting him with smiles. Booth ignored them and quickly put his seatbelt on.

"Drive Jerry. We need to get away from here."

Jerry nodded and started the engine, pulling into the bustling mid-day traffic. Temperance was dying to say something but could see the hard set of Booth's jaw meant that she couldn't. She would have to wait till he was ready to talk. They drove in silence for a good twenty minutes, Booth glancing behind them every few minutes, his shoulders slowly starting to loose their stiffness.

"Ok Jerry, you know where to go from here right?"

Jerry nodded again, turning to the left suddenly, throwing Temperance into Booth, her hand landing on his leg to gain her balance. Booth winced slightly and Temperance withdrew her hand.

"What did they do to you Booth?"

Booth shook his head and maintained his silence. Jerry drove them to a run down building, driving the car deep into the belly before cutting off then engine. Booth struggled to get out of the car, almost falling to the ground, Jerry catching him before it happened.

"Temperance, get the first aid kit from the boot."

Angela was at Booth's side and helped Jerry guide him to a table, the metal surface crusted with blood. Temperance found the first aid kit and handed it over to Jerry, watching as the coroner cut off Booth's shirt. He was bruised everywhere, and just by looking at him she knew that he had at least two broken ribs and internal bruising.

"What did they do to you Booth?"

"They don't like killers Bones. Especially when it's one of their own. OW! Jeez Jerry!"

Jerry said nothing as he continued to tightly bound Booth's ribs, aided by Angela who turned out to be a lot stronger then she looked. When that task was done, he glanced at Booth's pants.

"Those need to come off."

Booth opened his mouth to protest but Jerry cut him off with a glare and Booth dropped his pants quickly, exposing the cuts and scrapings that had been inflicted on him. Jerry's voice was low as he spoke but Temperance heard him clearly and had to agree with the man that she was starting to develop a great respect for.

"Sick bastards. Hurting an innocent man has nothing to do with solving a case."

Booth winced at Jerry applied anti septic, pausing at a particularly nasty wound, the skin split open like an overripe tomato, revealing muscle and raw flesh.

"That is going to need stitches my friend."

"Do we need to take him to a hospital?"

Jerry shook his head at Angela.

"We can't. The FBI believe he is guilty and there is still someone out there who is after him. It's not safe. Nope, we need to do this the old fashion way."

Jerry extracted a large, thick needle from the first aid kit and a lighter from his pocket, pausing for a moment to look at the two women.

"I'm all up for girl-power but this is not going to be pretty. I will understand if you want to go and get some fresh air."

Temperance glanced at Angela, who shook her head. Neither of them wanted to leave Booth.

"We're fine Jerry."

Jerry shrugged as he began to sterilise the needle with the flame from the lighter. When that was done, he carefully thread some sterilised stitching through the needle.

"Your choice. Booth, you ready?"

Booth nodded slightly and felt Angela take his hand. He was grateful for the support. She didn't have to be here but she wanted to be. Jerry thrust out quickly, taking them all by surprise, the needle digging deep into the wounded skin. Booth let out a yell and tightened his grip on Angela. Jerry worked quickly, the stiches neat and precise despite Booth's jerks of movement. By the time he was done, a small circle of blood had slid down Booth's leg, circling near his feet. Booth felt dizzy with pain and was happy to see Jerry take another needle from the first aid kit, this one attached to a tube of clear fluid.

"It's morphine Booth. It's not enough to do anything except make you sleepy and numb the pain ok?"

"Why the hell didn't you give it to me before you started to stab me in the leg?"

"Because if I did, you would have still had pain by the time it faded out of your system. This way the pain will be minimal. Understand?"

Booth nodded, hissing through his teeth as Jerry plunged the needle into his thigh. He felt the numbing begin almost immediately, his overly tense body beginning to relax. Booth felt Angela lower him onto the table till he was lying down, something soft was under his head and he felt a rough army blanket being pulled up to his chin. He didn't want to sleep, he had too much to do but his body was betraying him and soon the insistent call for sleep became too much and he allowed himself to be carried off.

Temperance had left as soon as she could, the sight of Booth's pain and blood pushing her over the edge. She felt suffocated and made it outside as soon as he had fallen asleep.

"He'll be ok Temperance. He's just a big baby when it comes to pain."

Jerry had arrived at her side, his hands still stained with Booth's blood. He went over to a tap on the side of the building and began to wash his hands, washing way Booth's life force.

"How long have you known Booth, Jerry?"

Jerry shrugged as he shook off his hands, drying them on his pants.

"About ten years. He was a rookie with the FBI when we met. I recognised him immediately as another ex-service man and we've been friends ever since. What about you?"

Temperance shrugged as she kicked at a stone lying innocently in some loose dirt.

"About a year. We were kind of thrown together. He's a good guy though."

"That he is. He still beats himself up over what happened with the war. Did he ever tell you about that?"

"Just little bits and pieces. I don't want to push him to much."

Jerry gave her a gentle smile as he sat on the ground inviting her to sit beside him.

"You're a smart woman. He still gets a lot of slack from people when they find out what he used to do because people don't understand what it's like out there in the heat of the battle. I was in Vietnam for two years until I got wounded and sent home. When you join something like that you are filled with this foolish pride and determination that you are going to change the world, save your country. But they don't tell you that you'll have to kill someone to do it. They make it sound glamorous when it's not. It's horrible, bloody and it rips your life away from you even when you leave such a place. Booth had it worse though, he was a sniper."

Temperance could only imagine how hard it was for Booth, didn't need to look to far into his eyes to see how much it still ate at him. It took a strong person to have to kill another, to believe that it was the right thing to do. She felt the sun hot on her back as a smooth silence settled between them as they soaked up the sun, enjoying a little moment of peace amongst this morning's chaos.

"So why is it not safe for him? If he's innocent, then surely the FBI would be more then willing to prove it."

Jerry shook his head slightly.

"That's not the point. If they believe he killed Terry, which they do, then they will attack him however they can. By now they would have cancelled his credit cards and maybe even marked him as a wanted criminal. The FBI is not a force of good. Sure there is the odd one there that would prove me wrong, but aside from Booth I have yet to meet a good FBI agent. They hold a lot of power in this city and in many others. We have to be very careful where we tread."

"If they are so dangerous, why are you helping us? Don't you have a family to protect?"

Jerry ran a hand through his hair, digging his shoe in the dirt.

"Booth's a good friend and I would do anything to help a friend. Speaking of which, we had better go inside and make sure the man of the hour is doing ok."

He offered her a hand and pulled her up out of the loose dirt and she followed him back into the dark building, the heat gone as she moved into the black shadows. Booth was still sleeping and Angela was sitting in the truck reading a road code that she had found in the glove compartment. She raised her head when she saw them, a small frown on her face.

"I hate to ask this but where to from here?"

Jerry glanced at Booth before looking at the two expectant women.

"I guess we keep going with our investigation. We need to find out who in the world would want to do this to Booth."

"That's a bit impossible. He's an FBI agent; there would be hundreds if not thousands of people after him. Surely there is something that can help us narrow down the suspects. What kind of gun was he killed with?"

Jerry scowled.

"A standard issue FBI weapon. Next question."

"Was there anything on his persons that could help?"

Jerry thought for a moment, a hand on his chin.

"Now that you mention it, there was something that struck me as unusual. When he came in, they found a small fragment of a coloured picture in his hand. I didn't think anything of it and just jotted a little note in my report."

Temperance nodded and felt a small plan forming.

"Ok, so we need to get that piece of evidence and then revisit the crime scene. Angela can you stay here, make sure Booth stays put?"

Angela nodded and moved wordlessly out of the truck, settling herself to stand beside Booth as she watched them leave.

Jerry carefully laid the bag in Temperance's hands and they drove silently to Terry's old apartment and were relieved to see they had missed the clean up crew that had obviously been there. The blood was gone, as was the bone and grey matter. It looked like a normal apartment again. Temperance headed to the wall of pictures, looking at them carefully, taking each one off the wall and examining them with critical precision. When she saw nothing unusual she started to remove the pictures from the frames, touching them with respect and curiosity. If Terry had hated Booth so much, why in the world would he keep pictures of them together on his walls? Was he just trying to keep the dream alive or the passion for revenge? Her hands found the tear before her eyes did and she was about to tell Jerry when a faint rustling in the hall caught her attention. She turned and finding Jerry absent, began to move towards the noise. She found Jerry elbow deep in a box that sit beside a large double bed.

"What do you have here Jerry?"

He began to pull out the things he had found and painted a picture for Temperance. It was all war memorabilia. Bloodied bullets, a couple of old knifes, stones, a hat and a faded piece of paper. She removed it from the floor and began to read allowed.

_Terry,_

_I know you hate me for what I did but you need to understand why I did it. I didn't want to see you get yourself killed. You were heading that way with your careless actions. You were hurting innocent people and I could not allow that either. We may be brothers in war but I also would like to think of us as brothers in life. And I don't want my brother getting hurt or doing stupid things._

_I'm so sorry for what I had to do. Forgive me please._

_Booth._

Temperance swallowed heavily as she gave the letter back to Jerry, her heart hammering in her chest. Booth had felt so guilty over what he had done, had wanted nothing more then to be there for Terry. It was so tragic that it had to end this way.

"Kind of tragic huh? This man seemed to live his life in the past. Did you find anything?"

Temperance handed him the picture with the torn corner and he carefully matched it to the fragment in the evidence bag.

"I guess the question is how did it get from Terry's hand back to the wall?"

Temperance said nothing as she headed back out into the main living area, her eyes falling back on the frame that the picture in question had been in. It was not damaged in anyway and aside from a slight bending of a metal slip in the back; there was nothing to indicate any force was used. Aside from the fact that Terry was dead, there was nothing malice to indicate a crime was committed. You usually found some sort of mess, something to show a struggle. She was in no way a betting sort of woman, but Temperance had a feeling that Terry knew the person who did this. Or at least trusted them enough to turn his back.

Booth felt like shit. His mouth was dry and itchy from the morphine and despite what Jerry said, his leg throbbed painfully. Angela had given him something to drink and was chatting mindlessly about whatever popped into her head and he found it oddly comforting, despite the fact he understood few of the things she said. He was glad to see the truck pull up and Temperance and Jerry pour out of the vehicle, a small bags in their hands.

"Hey Booth, how are you feeling?"

Temperance kept her voice low, her hand falling lightly on his. He liked the little zip of electricity that happened each time they made contact.

"Like someone stabbed me with a needle repeatedly. What's in the bag?"

Temperance held it out and he took it gently, carefully undoing the zip lock seal. He thumbed through the pictures and a swell of memories came over him. He never kept pictures from that time in his life; he didn't want to be reminded of what was and of what could have been. He was young, stupid and proud. He could hardly believe that a mere matter of years had turned him into a killer. His voice caught in his throat as he spoke.

"Where did you get these?"

Temperance frowned.

"They were on Terry's wall. Didn't you see them?"

Booth shook his head slightly as he gazed at the picture of himself and the rest of the young men in his platoon.

"I never thought I would see these guys again."

Angela sidled up to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Who are they?"

"Me, Terry, Colin, Mark, Joseph and James. Terry and I were the only ones to get out alive. If you can call what we were alive. I was there the day he died."

Booth's finger shook slightly as he pointed out the tall and gangly Colin.

"We were side by side and the next thing I knew his blood was all over me and he was gone, blown to shreds. I wrote a letter to his mother to explain just how quickly he went, how he didn't suffer. It didn't work though because his mother killed herself regardless."

Temperance could see Angela's eyes well up with tears, felt her own burn with the familiar sting.

"They all died trying to save something that could not be saved. It was all for nothing."

Booth swallowed heavily before placing the pictures back in the bag, face down.

"Find anything else?"

Jerry showed him the torn piece of picture.

"I found this in Terry's hand but the picture was back in it's frame and on the wall. So unless someone has changed the rules about dead people being able to move by themselves, we have a massive conspiracy going on here boys and girls."

"Who would want to do this to you Booth?"

Booth gave Temperance a slight smile.

"Do you have all day?"

"Ok what about any resent threats to your life?"

Booth frowned as he tried to jog his memory.

"There was this one guy I arrested the other week who said he would get me when he got out. He's out on bail now but he's would be too stupid to do something like this. He doesn't have to brain cells to rub together."

Temperance sighed slightly as she felt the mild frustration slowly turn into desperation. She wanted nothing more then to go home and have a long hot bath and read. But no, some jerk with a really sick sense of humour decided it would be fum to reek havoc on Booth's life, catching her up in the cross fire. Yes, it was great fun indeed to be an FBI agent's partner.

"Well he's all we have. What's his name?"

"Gavin Potts."

Temperance nodded and turned back to the truck, Jerry following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - _So here it is, the next xhapter. I find myself feeling quite proud of this one and I have no idea why. So please keep the reveiws coming and tell me whatyou think..._

Chapter Three – Visit Me In My Dreams

Temperance was not a stupid woman. She knew that in order for them to continue to work at clearing Booth, there were certain things they had to do. Like make sure they weren't followed and that no cell phone calls were made. Even though she knew these things had to be done, she still felt like she was in a really bad action movie. Except this was nowhere near as fun.

"Anything?"

Jerry was ducking in and out of traffic while Temperance was keeping a close eye on the road behind them to make sure that there was no one tailing them to see Gavin Potts. She was sure that the fear that Jerry felt was grounded in truth but she still could not see why things had to be so extreme.

"Nothing. No one is following us Jerry. I have a question for you."

"And that would be?"

"If they think that Booth is guilty, why in the world would they let him go?"

Jerry gave her a quick look.

"You gave him an alibi. I bet they questioned you, right? Thought that you and Booth were getting it on?"

Temperance nodded slightly.

"I know they thought I lied. I am a respected scientist and they thought I would lie just to get Booth out of jail. I really hated that implication."

Jerry smiled slightly and turned left before cutting the engine just outside of a small apartment complex.

"They needed Booth to take the heat. You provided him with an alibi and now he's free. I don't know what they are covering up but it's big enough for them to try and rope in you and Booth. We only have a little time before they come looking for us all."

"And then what? We just suddenly disappear?"

Jerry let out a low whistle.

"A number of things could happen. They make us go on as normal, make us disappear or even take Booth and go. Whatever way it goes down, it is not going to be pretty. We need to find out who did this and take the heat off Booth."

Temperance followed Jerry up the steps and down a hall, coming to stand outside of apartment 210. She had no idea how Jerry had gotten his information but she was very glad to have him on her side. He knocked sharply and they only had to wait a few seconds before the door was pulled open.

"Gavin Potts?"

Gavin nodded and opened the door a little wider. He was not what Temperance had expected. Most of the criminals she had met had this aura about them; something was always slightly off, even if it wasn't in the most obvious way. But with Gavin Potts, she felt a sudden urge to trust him. He was tall, with coffee coloured skin and small white teeth. He wore a simple suit but it was pressed cleanly and he looked like he was ready for a business meeting, not out n bail.

"Can I help you?"

His voice was smooth and cool, his brown eyes going from Jerry to Temperance before drifting back again.

"Do you know Agent Seeley Booth?"

Gavin smiled at Jerry's question, his cheek caving into a small dimple.

"Oh you know I do. Why else would you be here? I read the papers so I know what this is about. Would you like to come in?"

He opened the door wider still and after a moment's hesitation, the pair stepped inside. It was a small, clean space with obviously second hand furniture and stained carpets but it seemed to work for Gavin, who indicated for them to sit before offering them each a glass of water. When they had their drinks and Gavin had settled down across from them, Temperance began on the topic of Gavin's relationship with Booth.

"So you know what happened then? Where were you at the time?"

Gavin laid another smile on them.

"I didn't do anything to Booth. Why would I?"

"You threatened him."

"I was mad. Now I understand why he had to do what he did."

Temperance frowned, confused.

"How does that work? He arrested you and you now forgive him?"

Gavin shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess I learnt to forgive. I would never do anything to harm Booth. A threat is just a threat until you follow through with it."

Temperance let Jerry talk some more before they moved back into their truck, a large sigh escaping her.

"That was a waste of time."

Jerry shook his head as he started the engine.

"It's never a waste of time if you can narrow your suspect list down, even if it is by a little."

Temperance felt a heavy weight settle on her chest and it stayed there, long after they had pulled up back into the abandoned building and only lifted slightly when she saw that Booth was up and about, albeit stiffly.

"What did Potts say?"

"If he did it, then I'm Mother Teresa."

Booth sighed and sat on the edge of the table, Temperance settling herself beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Guilty. I should never have dragged you into this."

"And if you didn't, you would still be in prison."

"But you, Angela and Jerry would be safe from the FBI."

Temperance smiled.

"Booth, they're the FBI. Nobody is ever safe. And you needed my help."

"I still feel bad."

"Well don't. I choose what I do and what I don't do."

Booth nodded. He knew that was true. If she didn't want to be here, she would have left a long time ago.

"I'm sorry that this has dragged up all those memories for you."

"So am I. I don't like thinking about that time in my life. I did so many things to so many people."

"And now you're doing good."

"Doesn't erase the past though. I ended so many lives."

"Do you remember how you helped me with my mother?"

Booth nodded. He hated seeing Temperance in so much pain, hated to see the confusion over her mother's death.

"And how you tracked Russ down for me?"

Another nod.

"That was all you. You had no reason to do it, you just did it. And you know why? Because you are a good guy and you care about people. The past is the past and there is nothing that can change that but the future is all yours."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

Temperance rolled her eyes at him, a small smile on her face.

"It's true though. I don't care what people say about you, you are a good guy."

Booth smiled at her.

"I knew you liked me."

Sleeping in a truck was a pain in the neck. In a very literal way Temperance discovered. Angela was stretched out in the back, sleeping soundly, her coat keeping her warm. Booth was sleeping on the table while Jerry had unrolled a foam mattress; he too was using his coat to keep warm. Everyone was asleep, except her. She had never actually gotten to sleep, could not find a comfortable enough position, even though her body was begging for rest.

"Stop tossing and turning Bones, you'll wake everyone up."

"You try sleeping in a truck and see how you feel."

She heard Booth move, heard the slight grunt as he moved to quickly for his wounded body. She didn't see him until he was almost in her face, the room completely pitch black thanks to the boarded up windows.

"Do you want to go for a bit of a walk? It should be safe."

Temperance nodded, realising how pointless it was in the absolute darkness.

"Sure. I'll just get my coat on. Do you have yours on?"

She heard him grunt softly.

"I do now."

They walked carefully and slowly through the building and into the cold moonlight outside, the fresh air making Temperance's head spin slightly. She felt the steady crunch of stones under their shoes and they fell into a stride with each other, the silence falling easily. She had forgotten just how beautiful the moon could look when it was so fat and round, the clouds drifting over it lazily giving the world an eerie light.

"What are you thinking about Bones?"

"The moon. I forget how pretty it can look away from all the lights of the city."

The silence fell again as the continued to drift away from the building. It didn't seem to take very long before they were at the end of the stony drive and Booth made a move to head back.

"Lets sit for a little while."

Temperance sat on the grass, Booth falling gingerly to her side.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

Booth shook his head as he twisted some blades of grass together.

"There was no way I was going to be getting any sleep tonight. I just kept seeing their faces in my head."

"I'm sorry they died."

"It's hardly your fault Bones. You didn't put the guns in our hands."

"I know. I'm just sorry you had to go through all of that."

Booth stretched his hands out in front of him, his eyes coming to rest on hers.

"I've been seeing him ever since he died."

"Who?"

"Colin. I see him everywhere I go. At first I thought it was an after effect from the war, you know my mind playing tricks on me. But as the years slipped past I realised that he was haunting me. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true."

Temperance tried to keep her logical mind out of this conversation, choosing instead the part of her that was more understanding.

"War does odd things to people."

Booth shook his head as a bitter laugh rumbled from his chest, sending a shiver down Temperance's back.

"You have no idea Bones and I hope that you never do."

Temperance could see the slight shine of tears in Booth's eyes and felt her heart break for him. She hated seeing him like this, hated seeing him hurt for something he could not change.

"Maybe in a way Colin was lucky."

"How so?"

"He died."

Temperance felt tears spring in her own eyes and she found Booth's hand, clasping it lightly in hers. She didn't know what else to do to help him, could feel him shaking as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. She said nothing and knew she didn't have to. She was there for him and he knew that all he needed to do was ask.

Booth watched Temperance as she finally fell asleep in the truck, his hands stroking the pictures that they had found in Terry's apartment gently. He couldn't see the pictures but then again he didn't need to, already know every line and crease on every one of the young's boys' faces. The smell of the sweat, gunpowder and blood was seared in his memory and all it took to bring those back was holding his gun, waiting for the fear to die. He didn't like how weak these thoughts made him, hated it even more that he had broken down in front of Bones. He had never done that before in front of anyone. Any tears were left for when he was alone, when he didn't need to worry over who would see them. And even though he had cried himself to sleep enough to know that they always came, he was always surprised by the intensity of them, the burning pain in his chest and the desperate desire to disappear. His eyes watched Temperance's chest slowly rise and fall beneath the blanket, the raising sun shedding a little light through the cracked and damaged walls in the building. When she had held his hand, he had felt his heart break again. He felt like he had failed her as well. He was meant to be the strong one, the one who kept her safe, saved her from the things she didn't know she was meant to fear. And yet here she was beside him facing his scary and horrible memories with him, barely breaking a sweat at the idea of helping him out with the demons. Even if he didn't have feelings for her, ones that went beyond the formally forced partnership, he would still have the deepest respect for her. When something scared her, she didn't crumble and lose it, she fought back with everything she had, more often then not defeating whatever was standing in her way. She was a lot stronger then most of the men that Booth knew, with a few rare exceptions. It felt good to know that even if the rest of the world doubted him, she still believed him, had given him nothing but her trust and faith. So why did he feel like he didn't deserve all that she had to offer?

"A young man like you should not have so many frown lines."

Booth was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jerry watching him closely, the man's face twisted into a sarcastic smile.

"A young man like me should not be this unhappy either."

Jerry shifted from his position on the floor and came to sit beside Booth on the table that was now his makeshift bed.

"Bad memories huh?"

"Always. I cried in front of Temperance tonight Jerry. I have never done that before."

Jerry chuckled slightly.

"She cares about you Booth, she won't think less of you because of it. I cry in front of the wife all the time with my memories. She hugs me and reminds me of what I have. You have Parker and two beautiful women who care for you enough to put their own lives at risk. You have a lot more then most my friend."

Even Booth had to smile when Jerry put it in such a logical manner.

"So you got me on that one. Jerry can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Do you see any of the men you saw being killed?"

"In my dreams? Sure."

"No I mean when you're awake. I see Colin everywhere I go. It's been that way for years now and I don't know what to do with it. He's haunting me."

Jerry frowned, his face concerned.

"It's not healthy Booth. Have you ever had professional help for what you saw, what you experienced?"

Booth shook his head hard.

"No and why would I? Whatever I tell them is no different to what I tell you and Temperance. How is talking to a stranger going to be any different?"

Jerry shrugged.

"It's not all that different I suppose. It's just that maybe they could help you understand what's going on in your head. If you're still seeing a friend who's been dead for the last fifteen years, then maybe your mind is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah that I'm loosing it."

Jerry cuffed the younger man lightly in the arm.

"You're not loosing it. You're just reliving a horrible event."

Booth's eyes fell on Temperance again as she turned in her sleep.

"I don't deserve a friend like her Jerry. Or you or Angela for that matter."

"Yes you do. Especially Temperance. She has a definite way about her that seems to keep you out of trouble."

Booth felt a laugh burst from his chest, this one genuine and founded.

"More like she's the one getting _me_ into trouble. She keeps bugging me about giving her a gun."

Jerry laughed, a deep reassuring sound that warmed Booth.

"I didn't think she would be the kind of woman one could refuse."

"I have so far but it's getting harder and harder. She not one to give up easily."

"Why can't she have a gun?"

"She'll shoot people with it. She's not very good at asking questions _before_ she does the shooting. That is the biggest problem. And she knows enough about defending herself without having a gun anyway. She poked a murderer in the eyes once."

Jerry's eyes widened as he gazed at the sleeping anthropologist.

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"He deserved it. He drugged her and killed a guy she was working with, making it look like she did it. Then when the pieces finally fell together, the idiot began to put some sort of voodoo hex on her so she poked him in the eyes. Said that not very many people are scary after you poke them in the eyes."

This time Jerry wasn't chuckling, he was gasping as laughter shook his body and he leaned against Booth to stop from falling off the table. Booth soon joined in and the two men laughed as the sun became high outside and another day began.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - So here it is, chapter four. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last, the little twist adding a little spice to the story. So as always, tell me what you think..Enjoy_

Chapter Four – I'll Be Watching You 

Booth watched as Jerry and Temperance hopped in the truck to chase down another lead, to chase down another reason why someone would do this to him. Temperance gave him a quick smile and a wave as they drove out of sight. He turned to Angela who was pacing slightly around the table.

"Why are you pacing Angela?"

Angela shrugged and continued with her pacing, her eyes on the ground. Booth gave a sigh and settled himself back into his own thoughts. He really was not in the mood to try and figure what was up with Angela. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching them till it was too late and as his eyes travelled over the man's face, his heart sank.

"Colin?"

The man's face twisted into a hard smile before the blue eyes flicked to Angela. He went over to her, a gun hanging loosely at his side. He swung out quickly, the butt of the gun connecting with Angela's temple. She fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Angela!'

Booth tried to move to Angela's side but the cool nuzzle of the gun stopped him.

"Come along Seeley, we have places to go."

Booth passed one last glance at the still form of Angela before the gun pressed in his lower back forced him forward and out of the safety of the building.

The first thing Temperance noticed upon their return was the silence. She exchanged a worried glance with Jerry before slipping out of the truck, her hands balled by her sides. She was ready to fight if she needed too. It wasn't until she had moved to the other side of Booth's make shift bed that she found Angela sprawled on the ground.

"Angela!"

She dropped to her friend's side and quickly checked for a pulse; happy to feel the strong steady beat beneath her fingers. She tapped her friend's face gently to try and wake her up, relief flooding through her as she watched Angela's eyes flutter open.

"Colin."

Temperance frowned at the mention of Booth's dead friend.

"What do you mean Colin?"

"Colin. He was here. He took Booth."

Jerry was by their sides, pushing Angela's hair back to check for any head wounds, finding the nasty bruise on her temple. He helped her sit up, offering her a sip of water, allowing her to gather her bearings before Temperance began with the questions again.

"Who did this Angela?"

Angela gave her friend a hard look.

"I told you, it was Colin."

"Colin's dead."

Angela shook her head, her voice sarcastic.

"He seemed pretty alive to me as he bashed me on the head. It was Colin alright. Exactly how he is in that picture you guys found."

Temperance frowned at Jerry.

"Terry's killer is a ghost."

Booth's mind was still with Angela as he was thrown side to side in the darkened boot of a car, his hands tied behind his back. If she had been seriously hurt, he would hate himself even more then he did now. Which was plenty. His head was still spinning with the fact that Colin had just tied him up and shoved him in the back of a car, that it was Colin who had hurt Angela. Colin was dead. So why was he here? The car stopped just as suddenly as it had started and he was quietly pulled out of the boot by Colin, dragging him by the arm into a large building, throwing him in a chair before proceeding to tie him to it.

"Colin, is that really you?"

The thin mouth twisted again into a smile.

"Glad to see you didn't forget my brother's name. And glad to see that all my years of work have paid off. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Conrad, I'm Colin's twin brother."

Booth could feel the pieces fall into place, even though he was having trouble trying to process the man before him. He looked like Colin, with his short blonde hair and smooth white skin. But Conrad didn't have the same smile as Colin. His was twisted and bitter, his brothers had been wide and open.

"So it's you I have been seeing all these years?"

"You are a lot smarter then you look Agent Booth. But I am surprised that you remembered. I mean, you moved on so easily with your life, almost as if Colin had never existed at all."

Booth shook his head hard.

"I never forgot your brother."

"Ah but I think you did. Do you remember what you told my mother?"

Booth felt hot tears fall from his eyes, uninvited and unwelcomed. He didn't think he could ever forget those words. Those stupid, arrogant foolish words.

"You promised my mother that nothing would happen to Colin. That you and Terry would protect him."

"I remember."

"And you lied. He was killed two months later; while you were with him I might add. So not only are you responsible for killing my brother but my mother as well. I suppose you heard how she had slit her own wrists?"

Booth nodded again, the memories washing over him in a heavy tide. Everything he tried to keep out of his mind, everything that he had stored up over the years was now barrelling down over him and he was powerless to stop it.

"You killed them Booth. You and Terry need to pay for the pain you caused my family and me. What's left of it anyway."

Booth watched as Conrad removed his coat, laying it neatly across a hard wooden chair, moving forward and locking Booth's only escape.

"While you were moving on with your life, I've been doing some training of my own. You'll be amazed at what information can be learned in fifteen years Seeley. While I was following you, allowing you to glance me in reflections and out of the corner of your eyes, I was training with some of the top teachers from around the world. Did you know that a fully grown man can endure a massive amount of pain?"

Booth stayed silent as Conrad went about releasing him from his rope bindings.

"For fifteen years I have waited to carry out a justice for my brother and my mother. And tonight I finally get what I have been waiting years for."

Booth felt nothing but surprise as Conrad stepped away from Booth, allowing the man to stand.

"You and I are going to fight. To the death."

"You want to fight me?"

Conrad nodded.

"To the death. You want me to leave you alone? You're going to have to kill me first."

Booth shook his head, his hands up in surrender.

"I will not fight you and I will definitely not kill you."

Conrad's mouth twisted into a hard smile.

"Well then you'll have to do the dying then, won't you?"

And with that he lunged at Booth, hands grasping at his throat.

"Colin has a twin brother."

Jerry came rushing back into the building, his breath coming in short hard gasps. He ran so hard that when his legs stopped, the rest of him kept going and Temperance grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Slow down Jerry. What are you talking about?"

Jerry thrust two pictures in her face and it took a moment for her to realize that they were to different people. At first glance, the two boys in the pictures looked identical but she could see that one boy's mouth was slightly wider and less twisted then his brothers.

"Twins."

Jerry nodded as she finally jumped on his train of thought. He pulled out another picture, this one featuring the two boys plus an older woman, their mother.

"This was the last picture taken before Colin went to war. That's his mother and his twin brother Conrad."

"So in a way, Angela did see Colin. It makes sense. It also means that Conrad has been following Booth for that last fifteen years. Do you know where he is?"

Jerry shook his head.

"Conrad disappeared after his mother's death. We need to go to the FBI for help Temperance."

Temperance nodded as she took a deep breath. They were the last people she wanted to turn to. They were the ones that had beaten and abandoned Booth.

"Fine. But if they refuse to help us can I beat them up?"

Jerry gave her a smile.

"As long as you let me watch."

For the first time in a long time, Temperance was nervous. She was also royally pissed but that was hardly something to write home about. Jerry sat next to her, the perfect epitome of calm, his eyes steady and his body still as they waited in a small white room, much like the one that she had been in just a few days earlier.

"So I wonder how long they are going to make us wait before they tell us we're right?"

Jerry shrugged.

"As long as they can put it off I guess. They are not one's to admit their mistakes easily."

Just then, two men in black suits came striding back into the room, files in their hands.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dr's, but we had to do some research of our own. We discovered that you are indeed correct. We also found out that Conrad took over the name and social security number of a dead baby."

"So what name does he go by now?"

"Newlin Parks. And we discovered that he's been following Booth for years."

Temperance rolled her eyes at the men.

"We knew that already. We also knew that Booth was innocent while you were beating the shit out of him."

The two men exchanged a glance before falling back into FBI mode.

"I'm sorry but the FBI knows nothing about any abuse of suspects in custody. And you need to understand just how it looked from our side of the fence."

Temperance felt a flick of anger in her chest and stood and shoved her face into the dark skinned agent's.

"I went to the crime scene and I could even see stuff that proved something was not right. All you had was circumstantial and then he had an alibi and you still doubted him."

She poked a finger in the man's chest and she wanted them to jump her, pull out a gun or touch her, anything to allow her to beat their no good asses. Anything at all. But her wish was not to be granted because the men continued to stand placidly before her and she had no choice but to sit down.

"We will help you track Conrad down but it may take some time."

"How much time?"

The two FBI agents traded a quick look.

At least two days."

Temperance was about to jump up but Jerry's hand on her knee stopped her. She swallowed heavily before giving the two men a hard glare.

"Just be quick about it. Booth's life is at risk here."

Booth was exhausted. He was so exhausted that sleep eluded him and the darkness teased him with almost pointless shadows. His body was beaten to a bloody pulp, his nose pulsing with pain, his joints aching. It took his self-control to not hit back when Conrad attacked him but Booth knew that he was getting to breaking point. He might not want to kill Conrad but he knew just how badly the man wanted to kill him, and knew that he would if given the chance.

"You had enough yet Seeley?"

Conrad was covered in Booth's blood, reminding the pain filled man of the cannibal tribes he had seen in pictures that Temperance had shown him. He looked manic and absent. His fists were nothing but raw flesh and knuckles now, most of it gone thanks to the beatings he had been inflicting on Booth the last two days.

"I won't hurt you Conrad. I won't kill you."

Conrad shrugged and began to punch at Booth again; only this time Booth barely felt it. His body was already so filled with pain that it could not absorb anymore, so settled for quietly humming. Conrad stopped as soon as he realised that this was the case, and knelt down in front of the defeated Booth.

"Maybe if I brought your little girlfriend in here? What's her name again? Oh yeah that's right, Temperance. The beautiful Temperance."

Booth felt the anger leap into his chest, the first solid feeling he had had beyond the pain and the guilt.

"Don't touch her."

Conrad's mouth pulled into that same twisted smile that set him apart from his brother.

"What will you do to me if I do touch her? Not much I wouldn't think. You seem to be the kind of man who likes to watch bad things happen to people. You killed my brother and my mother, so why can't I kill your little lady friend?"

Booth struggled to stand, pulling his body up to lean against the hard, cold wall of the building.

"You touch her and I will kill you."

Conrad gazed at the now standing Booth, his face hard.

"How would you feel if Temperance killed herself? Worse still, if you were the one that found her?"

Booth shook his head, not wanting that violent and horrible image to settle amongst all the others in his head.

"Horrible, isn't it? Well that's what happened to me. I found mother in the bathtub, her life itself surrounding her. The cuts in her wrists were so deep, I could see into her arm. Could you imagine seeing into Temperance that way? Seeing her pretty, white skin splitting horribly? Seeing the small delicate veins exposed so viciously to the world, to see her blood outside of the body you loved so much, to know that she would never say your name again, never laugh or smile at you.?"

Booth felt the tears cling to the back of his eyes again, the image and ideas shattering any anger he had towards Conrad. He would never survive something like that, he knew it. For all his supposed strength, losing Temperance would break him. Maybe that's why he fought so hard to protect her, because losing her was not an option.

"I'm sorry Conrad that you had to live through that, I really am. But I didn't kill your brother or your mother. I had nothing to do with their deaths."

Conrad smiled again.

"Ah but you did. You promised my mother that Colin would be safe. He wasn't. You knew it and yet you still told my mother that he would be fine. No one is safe during war. You killed Colin, and now I'm going to kill you. Then Temperance. Or maybe I'll kill her first, watch your reaction to losing her. Then maybe you'll get the idea of what I had to endure because of you arrogance."

Booth felt the strength slowly returning, beginning at his toes, seeping it's way into his tired and sore limps, before her raised his fists.

"I will fight you but you will not go near Temperance."

Conrad nodded slightly.

"Fine. Have it your way. But I will win Booth. What can you do?"

Booth moved quickly, his leg swinging out from beneath his, connecting with Conrad's groin, making the man crumble to the ground with a muffled sob of pain. Booth got the rope that Conrad had used to tie him up and did the same to the now weak man.

"I will tell you something for free Conrad. You must attack your enemy at their weakest point. Temperance may be mine, but your's was slightly more obvious."

Booth sunk back onto the ground and allowed himself to lose consciousness. He didn't need to fight anymore. And truth be told, he didn't want to.

Temperance didn't wait until the truck stopped before leaping out of the door, and busting open the storage shed's door with a strength she didn't know she possessed. First she saw the hog-tied Conrad on the floor before her eyes settled on a blood soaked Booth, who was slumped against the wall.

"Booth!"

Temperance dropped to her knees at his side, sliding slightly in his blood that was smeared on the floor. She felt for a pulse, panicking slightly when an incredibly weak one reached her fingertips.

""We need an ambulance, now"

She heard one of the agents radio it in and she settled herself beside him, placing her coat around his shoulders, before putting her arm around him. She would never forgive herself or the idiot FBI if anything happened to him. She just hoped that she would never have to hold herself to that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - I know that there will be alot of people out there who may be dissapointed with this final chapter. I also know that alot of people wanted it to be a Booth/Brennan story, but I never saw that happening. I wanted to write a Booth centered fic that would explore his past a little. And Temperance, as much as I love the pair of them together, is part of his future. I hope that that explains it. As for any facts that I may mention about war, they were things my grandparents have told me over the years. The stories were riddled with terror and death, something I am grateful that I will never have to experience, thanks to all those people who are out their fighting for us. So when you get down, think about them. Think about what they go through before they go to sleep at night and remember just what they are fighting for. Enjoy the final chapter and as always, tell me what you think..._

**Chapter Five - Back To The Future**

Temperance clutched tightly onto Jerry's hand, watching Angela's feet as she paced back and forth, turning on her heel and starting the whole trip again. Booth had died on the way to the hospital but they had managed to revive him and now he was having surgery for the internal injuries. He could die. He had died, but had somehow cheated death again. He was going to live. He had too. She didn't want to give him another option. If he died, she would kill him. The coffee's that the very shame faced FBI agent's had brought them some hours ago had gone cold with abandonment, the black liquid looking more like tar then anything else. Temperance glanced at her hands again, Booth's blood smudged in board strokes across her palms and fingers. Her coat lay on the chair beside her, completely ruined and soaked in Booth's blood. She knew that the top she wore was the same but she fought back the desperate desire to shower and change. She was not leaving this hospital, was not going anywhere until she knew if Booth was going to make it or not. Angela gave up on her pacing and settled herself on the other side of Jerry, clutching the older man's free hand. Jerry sat solid and still, his face absent of any feelings or thought. He seemed to be nothing more then a human rock that the two women needed to lean on, allowing them to solidify their fears through him. He hadn't spoken since they had found Booth, whether it was because he was in shock or because he had nothing to say, Temperance wasn't sure. All she knew is that she was glad he was here. She was glad that he had been here throughout the entire fiasco. A doctor with blood-smeared scrubs came through the swing doors and Temperance swallowed heavily as he began to approach them.

"Are you the one's who brought him in?"

The trio nodded as one and the doctor squatted in front of them, so close that Temperance could see the sweat pooled on his upper lip and the beads on his face.

"He made it. Just. It was incredibly close but we think he'll pull through. He lost a lot of blood though, so he's going to need to stay here for quite a while until we get him up and running again."

Jerry found his voice before anyone else, and she could hear the relief thick in it.

"What were his injuries?"

"Ruptured spleen, torn stomach lining, fractured and broken ribs, bruised kidneys, fractures in his legs and a split liver. He's lucky to be alive."

The doctor gave them a small smile before walking back out of the swinging doors that he had entered from, leaving the trio alone in their relief. Angela began to cry, her shoulders shaking, a smile still on her face. Jerry pulled her into a tight hug before handing her a tissue. He turned to look at Temperance, a broad grin on his face.

"He's going to be fine."

She nodded and felt the air begin to re-enter her body. Booth was going to be fine. She could breath again. Her world began to move again and for the first time in days, Temperance felt the lightness of happiness begin to fill her. Booth was going to be fine.

She knew she wasn't meant to be there, but after Jerry and Angela had left, she needed to see him. And now that she had, had seen with her own eyes the steady rise and fall of his chest, she was satisfied. She took a seat next to him and held his hand in hers, her thumb stroking the back of his hand in soft strokes. Her feelings for him had always confused her. She never knew where she stood with him which made her work harder to get to know him and the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. Which just made the confusion swirl harder in her stomach. She didn't know her left from her right when it came to him. And every once and a while, she enjoyed the freedom of not knowing. Maybe that's what made life so interesting, not knowing exactly where your place was in the world.

She had discovered a lot about Booth this adventure. He was not as strong as she had thought he was, and in a way it was reassuring. She didn't want him to be the overly sensitive guy who cried at chick flicks and puppy commercials but it was still nice to know that beneath the shield he put up was a normal guy, with normal human problems. He had never broken down in front of her before; it had always been the reverse. She was the one who cried and allowed him to pick up the pieces. And in a strange way, she respected him more after he had cried, told her exactly how he felt. It helped her glance more of him and she liked what she saw. Nothing at all might ever happen between them but at least she knew that if it did, it was built on a foundation more solid then anything else she could think of. She trusted him with her life and he was the same. What better foundation for a relationship could there be? The only person she trusted as much as Booth was Angela and that was saying something. Temperance stood and laid a quick kiss on his cheek before placing his hand gently back on the bed. Nothing else mattered now. Booth was going to pull through and all would be right with the world again.

…………_Some weeks later_

As much as he hated relying on a cane, he needed it. And it was much better then the crutched he had been on previously. At least he looked somewhat normal now. Which was what he needed. His body was healing and thanks to some much needed counselling, so was his mind and guilty heart. He could never forget what he did in those days or the ones preceding it but at least he could make an effort to get back to the future. He signed the guest book and waited as the receptionist buzzed him in, not bothering to check his ID anymore. He had been there often enough for all the nurses to recognise him. He clacked his way to the social room and sat across from the man setting up a chessboard.

"Seeley. Nice to see you again."

Booth pulled his chair closer to the table, giving the man a smile.

"Nice to see you as well Conrad. How have you been this week?"

Conrad shrugged as he began to put the pieces in their corresponding places on the board.

"As well as can be expected I guess. I'm starting a creative writing course next week and I've begun to plant a garden. It's quite soothing in here you know. People always picture mental hospitals with padded walls and cold hard air to it but I like it here."

Booth moved one of his rookies into play on the board and watched as Conrad did the same. They played in silence in the beginning of the game, the same as they had for the last few weeks when Booth made his weekly visits. In a way, seeing Conrad was part of his therapy. He pitied the man for all he had been through and he had been the one to insist on the mental hospital. Conrad would never be able to leave but at least there were some freedom's here that he would never get in prison. He was not a criminal in the normal everyday sense of the word; anyone who looked into those cool, blue eyes could see the intelligence there. And Booth didn't want to hold a grudge. He would do what he had promised. He would visit Conrad once a week until Conrad insisted on otherwise. It was his way of repairing what had happened to Colin.

"So I heard you were fired from the FBI"

Booth nodded as he moved his Bishop into the game.

"I was. The murder accusation would have made it impossible to continue being with the FBI. But it was time to move on anyway."

Conrad paused in the game to look Booth coolly in the eye.

"I am sorry for making you lose your job. That was not my aim. I just wanted to make you feel the way I felt when I lost everything."

"And I do. I always have Conrad. I will never get over the death of your brother. It's just unfortunate that we had to become friends after you tried to kill me."

Conrad smiled, only this one was not as twisted as the others when they had first met. This one was less manic and a little friendlier.

"It is a bit of a shame. But we're ok now, right?"

Booth nodded, smiling as he placed Conrad into checkmate. He had never beaten the man at chess before.

"Checkmate. Are you slipping Conrad?"

Conrad shook his head as he began to set up the board again.

"I took pity on you Seeley. But not this time."

Booth smiled and watched him set up the board. Maybe he could beat him twice in a row.

Booth had always liked cemeteries. There was an eerie sense of control to the place, the angels and stone markings standing over their chosen body, almost as if they were protecting the dead from whatever may afflict them now that they could no longer protect themselves. Temperance fell back as Booth approached the grave with the biggest angel, the one with a halo of flowers. He knelt down in the damp grass, not caring about the possibility of grass stains on the knees of his pants.

"Hey Colin. Long time no see mate."

Booth placed some daises on the foot of the angel and gently traced Colin's name.

"So I'm friends with your brother now but you properly already know that don't you?"

Booth leaned against the cold marble, feeling the sharp edges digging reassuringly into his back.

"I'm sorry for what happened Colin. I promise no one will ever forget you or what you did. Your brother and I will both make sure of that."

Booth felt the tears begin again, only this time they were borne of relief, not guilt or pain. He could move on with things, knowing that even though the rest of the world could frown all they wanted over what he had done with his life, but at least those most important to him knew the truth. He was Seeley Booth, a normal average guy with a normal life. Or it will be once he got it sorted out. He got up and made his way back to Temperance's side, walking in comfortable silence back to the truck. They didn't need to speak. He liked that he could have silences with her and know that she would not need anything more then this.

There was something truly satisfying about being able to rebuild ones life from scratch. It was hard but it was like washing away everything that had ever bothered you before and replacing it with new, more welcoming things. For Booth that meant a number of things had to be changed. For instance where he lived. For the last few years he had been toying with the idea of buying a home for himself and Parker, one with a huge backyard that he could put a nice swing set in, maybe even build a tree house. So that's what Booth did. It took just a few weeks to find the perfect one and soon he was moved in. And he loved it. Next came something that Parker had been bothering him about ever since he could talk. A dog. So they went to the pound together and picked out a husky called Anna. What shocked Booth was just how much the dog reminded him of Temperance. Anna was by no means obedient; she was stubborn, surprisingly affectionate and could pull off complete innocence with those big blue eyes of hers. She was not the prettiest dog but she was smart and she had had a hard life and yet somehow, her tail never stopped wagging. From the moment she met both Booth and Parker, she clung to them, as if she was trying to prove she was worthy of their love and affection. She didn't need to. Booth and Parker were both completely in love with the flop-eared hell raiser. She also helped Booth with his physical therapy. Because of her size, Anna needed to be walked at least twice a day, which made him move his legs and keep him fit. Anna was just what Booth and Parker needed.

The other part of his new life mission came later. Some weeks in fact after he had gotten Anna. He decided to take her for a nice long stroll to see Temperance and the rest of the team. It was along the way that he passed a large empty building that was for sale. He gave it a passing glance before heading back along the path, Anna pulling eagerly at her lead. He ignored the funny looks he and Anna received, heading right for the lab. Angela spotted them first and did a little running leap into Booth's arms.

"It's so good to see you on your feet!"

Booth kissed her cheek before placing her feet back on the ground, where Angela spotted Anna. Now, another reason Booth liked Anna so much was that she was a great judge of character. She had hated the postman right from the get go and Booth had discovered that the man was stealing people's cheques from their mail. She had also hated this one guy who lived a good block or so away from them. It was found out later that the man had killed his wife and had hidden her body beneath the house. Anna knew who was good and who was bad, often better then Booth himself. Which was why he wasn't surprised that when it came to Angela, Anna was putty in the woman's hands. She flopped onto her back and let Angela rub her chest and stomach, great moans of delight coming from mouth, which was wide with a massive dog grin.

"I think my dog likes you."

"She's yours? What's her name?"

"Anna."

"She's gorgeous. Did you get her from the pound?"

Booth nodded and his eyes searched for the one person he didn't know he was looking for. He had missed her hugely over the last few weeks. After seeing her almost everyday for a year, it was odd hardly ever seeing her at all.

"Well if it isn't the great and mighty Seeley Booth coming to grace us with his presence."

She had snuck up on him. And Anna hadn't even moved from her spot beneath Angela's hand. So much for a guard dog. Booth turned and was confronted with a wide smile. She wordlessly pulled him into a hug and he allowed himself to smell her hair and feel her back curving slightly beneath his hands. He had really missed her. She pulled back and glanced at the ground at Angela and Anna.

"I see you've been up to a lot while you were healing."

Booth smiled and shrugged.

"I moved and got a dog. Not a lot really."

Temperance smiled back and he gave Anna's lead to Angela and followed Temperance into her office. Nothing about her had changed at all. Her hair was slightly longer, but apart from that, he could see nothing different. She was still Temperance.

"So what have you been doing with yourself lately? It must be hard not working."

Booth took a jellybean from the large jar on Temperance's desk, rolling the sweet around his mouth before answering.

"I go and see Conrad every week. Did I tell you that?"

Temperance shook her head.

"No you didn't. Why would you want to do that?"

Booth shrugged as he chewed and swallowed.

"I guess because what he did was hardly madness. To him, I killed his brother and his mother. And I understand where he's coming from, kind of anyway. I don't want to judge him for what he's done to Terry or myself. "

She frowned as he eyes searched his.

"What do you do when you're there?"

"Play chess and talk. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

Temperance helped herself to a handful of jellybeans, chewing thoughtfully.

"Just be careful ok?"

Booth nodded and felt warmed by her concern. It was nice to know she cared.

"So have you heard from Jerry since our little adventure?"

Temperance smiled.

"Yeah, he was in earlier in the week with flowers and chocolates for Angela and I. It was nice to be a little spoiled."

"He's good people."

"That he is."

They chatted for a little while longer before Booth decided to make a move back to the house. Anna was due for lunch and judging by the rumble in his stomach, so was he. And as he passed the vacant building again, he had an idea. First he wondered around for a little, gazing in through the gaps in the windows, seeing if what he dreamed could be possible in that space. Then he called the number on the for sale sign and set about making his second biggest purchase ever.

Temperance was very busy when she noticed the tall teenager enter the lab, looking more then a little lost. She approached him and gave him a small smile.

"Can I help you?"

The boy gave her almost relieved smile.

"I'm looking for Bones."

Temperance felt her smile get a little wider as she nodded at the boy.

"That's me. Who sent you here?"

"My boss, Mr Booth. Did you want me to take the coffee's back?"

Temperance shook her head as she took the tray containing four coffee cups out of the boy's hands. He gave her a large white envelope and a small smile before leaving the lab again. It was then; on closer inspection that she saw all the cups had different names on them. One was for Angela, another for Hodgins, Zach and herself. She handed out the coffees before heading into her office to open the envelope, a thin piece of paper sliding out.

_Bones,_

_By now, you are properly wondering what was with the coffee delivery. Well guess what? I finally decided what to do with my free time. I opened a café. I know it sounds a little ridiculous but I can tell you right now, it's more fun then being with the FBI. Drink you're coffee and you will know just how good I am at my new life venture. I called the café Bones, after you. Hope you don't mind. Pop in and see me when you can, we're right on the corner, you can't miss us._

_Booth_

Temperance sipped at the coffee and she decided to go and see Booth. He at least owed her a free meal for stealing her nickname from her.

Bones was different to what she had expected. For one, it was hugely busy and she had to slide into the building and stand right back as she took in her new surroundings. Directly to her left was a large solid, wood bookcase covered in magazines and books. They had everything, from Cleo to the latest National Geographic. As for the books, they ranged from Marion Keyes, Stephen King, Dean Kootz and James Peterson. She felt a faint glow of pride when she saw the cover of her own book nestled amongst the others, the pages dog-eared and worn. She let her gaze slip to the opposite walls and felt a smile pull on her lips. There was a large painting of skeleton's dancing; dressed to the nines in large hats and flaring dresses, moving to a tune only they would ever hear. It was a funny, silly piece but somehow it worked. On the next wall was a large life size portrait of the human body, composed entirely of x-rays, one that people were stopping to admire and even discuss. There was even a selection of skulls of animals dotted around the walls, which of course worked with the rest of the décor. Amongst the normal tables and chairs were sofas and large, plush looking armchairs, in all shade and shapes. All in all, it was the kind of place she herself would go to get coffee if she knew that the coffee was good. Which she knew it was.

"Bones! You came."

Booth looked different out of his normal FBI attire. He was wearing a pair of worn looking jeans, a white t-shirt and a black apron, Bones emblazoned in solid gold letters across the top of it.

"Of course I did. I had to see what you used my nick name for."

Booth ushered her into a back room, away from all the yelling of orders and people trying to push to the front of the que. She took a seat and watched as Booth disappeared, returning with two coffee's in his hands.

"So what do you think?"

Temperance took a sip of her coffee, pretending to think about her answer.

"Well, it's definitely not your normal kind of café."

Booth smiled widely.

"A bit like it's namesake when you think about it."

Temperance rolled her eyes at Booth before giving him a small smile.

"I like it. I really do. You have build quite a client base in such a short amount of time."

"Everyone is on the search for good coffee it seems. And it helps with Anna on the door"

Temperance frowned.

"Anna?"

"She's the dog I came in to see you with. She sits on the door and people stop to pat her, get the smell of coffee and they come in. She loves all the attention and I love the money. Our working relationship is great."

They fell into silence as the sounds of the kitchen and coffee maker made conversation almost impossible. Booth finished his coffee first with a contented sigh.

"I have a proposition for you."

"And that would be?"

Booth put his hands on his knees and moved forward a little more.

"I want to give you some shares in this place."

Temperance shook her head as she put her glass down.

"No. This is your baby, not mine. You take the money, save up for Parker and college."

Booth gave her a smile, the charming one he so often used to get his own way. Temperance narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't use that smile on me! It leads to nothing but trouble."

"I want you to have a part in this Bones. I don't expect you to do any of the work, I'll do that. I just want you to be like a silent partner on this. Unless you want to have something to do with this."

"Is this part of your counselling?"

Booth sighed and moved to the seat next to Temperance, making sure she had her eyes in his.

"I told you what I went through with Colin, you know what I go through everyday to make myself a better person. Moving, getting my own home and getting Anna was part of that. But Bones is not. This is just something I wanted to do. So this offer is nothing more then a friend offering a chance to another friend."

"And how much will you need for the shares?"

Booth put on his most serious face.

"Depends how many shares you want. How is half to you?"

"Half? I will own half of Bones?"

Booth nodded, allowing Temperance to consider it for a while. She didn't need pushing; she needed a little time to think.

"And again, how much will that cost me?"

"$40"

The frown revisited Temperance's forehead again.

"I may not know that much about business Booth, but $40 for half of one does not sound right."

Booth gave her another wide smile.

"That's why I like being my own boss. I get to make the rules. All I need is $40 and you become part owner of this wonderful little project of mine. So is it a deal?"

"I still don't know."

Booth took Temperance's hand in his own.

"I trust you more then anyone else in the world and we already know we can work together. It would be a perfect arrangement."

Temperance pulled her hand out of his and began fishing around in her handbag before offering him $40.

"It's a deal."

Booth took the money and slipped it into his back pocket with a smile. He relaxed against the back of the chair.

"Did I tell you what I do with half the profits from this place?"

Temperance shook her head as she finished off her coffee.

"I've been making donations to a group that helps families deal the loss of their family members in war."

"That's what Conrad needed in the first place. Maybe his mother would still be alive if that was around back then."

Booth nodded, the same sadness returning to his eyes. Only, to Temperance, the burden didn't seem as big as it had been before. Now it was just Booth remembering the friend he had lost.

"Which is why I needed to do something now. The wars will keep going, and people keep dying. There is always going to be families that need help. You don't mind continuing with that do you?"

"Of course not. How much do you usually give?"

Booth shrugged.

"It usually depends on what the business is like during the week. Last week I gave $2000, the week before that it was $3000. So it varies from week to week. As long as it's at least $1000 a week, I'll be happy. That money sends a lot of kids to camps, helps them get through Christmas and other holidays."

"Don't worry, it'll stay that way, I promise. Now that I'm part owner, do you want tell me something?"

Booth gave her another smile.

"What's that?"

"How in the world do you make thiscoffee of yours so good?"


End file.
